


Do You Believe in Magic?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, secret santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is having feelings for Jim and doesn’t know exactly what to do with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe in Magic?

**Title** : Do You Believe in Magic?  
 **Type** : Pre-slash  
 **Rating** : Teen  
 **Word Count** : 437  
 **Summary** : Blair is having feelings for Jim and doesn’t know exactly what to do with them.

** Do You Believe in Magic? **

When I met Jim for the first time, it was like magic in the air. I knew immediately that he was extraordinary. Something seemed very different because I seemed to have feelings, deep feelings, for the man. And not because he’s a Sentinel. That magic is still in the air and in my heart. I wish I could talk to him about it. I’m making myself a promise to tell him exactly how I feel tonight. Tonight is Christmas Eve and what a fantastic night to get thrown out of the loft, right? Seriously, I don’t think he would throw me out, but I think the dynamic between us will change if he knows I’m in love with him. I can hear myself now, “Merry Christmas, Jim and by the way, I love you.”

Jim cleared his throat in the doorway and I realized I had said all this out loud. Blushing will become a fine art for me, because I have never been so embarrassed in my life. 

Jim doesn’t move, he just stands in the doorway and my worst fear is happening. Our dynamic is changing already. 

“How long, Chief?”

I shake my head and wonder why he’s asking that and I finally admit, “Since I met you.”

He finally leaves the doorway and shuts the door behind him. He’s heading over to me and I don’t know what to expect, but then I see his eyes are happy. He’s fucking happy. 

“I love you, too, Chief.”

I am embarrassed to say how quickly I threw myself into his arms. The kiss that followed was pure magic and I knew he loved me as much as I did him. 

When Jim finally pulled away from the kiss, he asked, “Why did we wait so long?”

“We didn’t believe in magic, man. Christmas Eve is pure magic and now I believe.”

“Merry Christmas, Blair.”

“Merry Christmas, Jim. I love you so much. Is it just me or do you feel the magic in the air?”

Jim pulled me back into his arms and said, “I feel more than magic, if you know what I mean.” 

I grinned wildly at him and asked, “Should we take this upstairs?”

He didn’t answer, he just took my hand in his and led the way. Once we were naked, I forgot about everything. It was indeed pure magic. 

Merry Christmas.


End file.
